A Thousand Feelings
by Edgechick816
Summary: When Coach steals Lilian job, will Dave find a way to save her again? sequel to For a Pretty Girl.


Title: A Thousand Feelings

Author: Rachel  
E-mail: Edgechick816@aol.com  
Pairing: Lilian/Batista

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WWE and themselves.  
Distribution: Ask first  
Rating: PG13  
Spoilers: The second half of Raw 11/10 except Evolution never made the nasty stripper comment to Lita, 

Summary: When Coach steals her job, will Dave find a way to save her again?

Notes: Sequel to For a Pretty Girl. 

Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)

  
  


She was pissed. Not only had that asshole Christian shoved her, but Coach had come out and taken*her* job, embarrassing her in front of everybody. She should have kicked him in the balls, stupid prick, he was still out to get her for that match, the match that sprained her ankle. She didn't even want to ref, Bischoff made her. She hated them both so much she wanted to scream.

  


And now she was crying.

  


She pushed past everyone, ducking into an empty room, pressing her back against the door. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry.

"Lily?" Her head shot up, her teary eyes taking in the man before her, the man who for a still unexplainable reason, came to save her from Coach the last time. 

"Dave." she breathed, the words just barely leaving her lips. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't think anybody was in here." She did a quick about-face, she didn't need him to she her like this, her night was already bad enough. She would have been successful in her exit, if not for him putting his hand on her arm, stopping her.

  


"Wait." He turned her to face him. "I saw what happened out there, he shouldn't have done the that."

"Who? Coach or Christian."

"Either." he told her, bringing his hand up to brush away her tears. "I'd like to think I've got some pull around this place. I think I can get you your job back."

She give a dry laugh, "Yeah right, it's highly unlikely that Bischoff will give me my job back."

  


"I promise you, before the night is over, you will have your job back." His eyes carried an intensity she'd never seen before. It wasn't the same as when he was in the ring, there was something different about it. More protective, or maybe just more passionate. 

"I swear." She simply nodded, unsure of what else to do under his intense gaze. He wiped away her tears once more, then without a word, he left.

  


~*~

  


Coach smiled to himself, strolling backstage during the last break on RAW. Who knew getting rid of Lilian's blonde ass would be so fucking easy? One favor from Christian and she was out of there. Going over his notes, a small frown spoiled his happiness as he noticed the main event match. Despite Mr. Bischoff's severe dislike for Goldberg, he hoped he'd wipe the floor with his opponent. After all, he deserved it for interfering in his plans for Lilian the last time. He continued walking until he met the menacing glare of Batista coming towards him. He slapped on an easy-going smile. 

  


"Batista. How's it going?"

"Cut the shit, Coach." he growled, his eyes blazing in anger.

"Whoa, whoa, this isn't about the Garcia chick, is it? Come on, she's a whore, lift her skirt for anyone who'd ask, but I'm sure you already know that." Almost before the words were out of his mouth, Batista's hand was around his neck.

"She is not a whore." he ground out.

"Chill man, it was just a joke." he gasped.

"Wrong answer." He slammed the other man into the wall, lifting him off the floor by his throat.

"How about this, you give the announcing back to Lilian, and I'll put off killing you for the moment?"

"Mr. Bischoff said—" He squeezed a little tighter.

"You know, only an idiot would try and talk his way out of this." he told him, shaking his head.

"Go back to whatever rotting hole you crawled out of before I change my mind."

  


"Dave?" He spun around, dropping Coach on ground, and taking in her surprised expression.

"Lily, I..."

"Pick him up." she instructed. He did as he was told, picking the man off the ground. Coach, who was coughing, started smirking as the diva came over to him. 

"Lilian, I knew you were the voice of reason."

"Shut up." she spat, taking her knee and driving it into his groin. "Don't fuck with my job again." she said lowly, then she stormed off.

  


"Lilian." he called out, running after her, "How long had you been there?" he asked, walking along side her.

"The 'she's a whore' comment." she said quietly.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. You're not mad at me, are you?"

She smiled, " No, I'm not, I'm kinda of flattered actually."

"Flattered?"

"Well, yeah, it's not everyday a guy beats someone up for you, just because they stole your job."

He shrugged, "I do what I can."

"I guess I owe you a couple." she said as they stopped outside the Gorilla position.

He smiled softly, "There's only one thing I want from you."

  


He leaned down, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and drawing her into a soft kiss. Simply pressing his lips against hers, learning her touch, her taste, her feel. He pulled back slowly, not really wanting to end.

"Lilian, you're on in thirty." said a stagehand.

"Go, announce me." He told her, still smiling at her. She nodded dumbly and walked out on the ramp, her heart fluttering. She hadn't felt this good in a long time, he kissed her, he actually kissed her. She sighed happily as she climb through the ring ropes. Maybe, that kiss was a sigh of things to come.

  


At least, that what she was hoping for.

  
  



End file.
